I Nub You
I Nub You is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series. Plot Petunia opens a bird cage, and takes out her pet bird. It flies out of her hands, however, and lands on her windowsill. She grabs the bird before it can fly away, relieved. Suddenly, the window falls shut, severing her hands. She screams in pain as the bird flies off. Later, Petunia walks out of the hospital with her arms bandaged where her hands should be. She is upset over her loss, until she and Handy, who is waiting to cross a street, lock eyes. They fall in love at first sight, and begin to spend the rest of the day together. At the park, Cuddles pushes Giggles on a swing. Petunia and Handy are upset that they can't do the same, but they have fun on the seesaw instead. Afterwards, Giggles and Cuddles walk away hand in hand, while Handy and Petunia walk with their bandages tied in a bow. Later, Petunia and Handy go bowling. Petunia struggles when attempting to pick up the bowling ball, but Handy uses himself as a bowling ball, throwing himself down the lane. Petunia follows suit, and they both laugh. Suddenly, a pinsetter comes down in Petunia's lane, slicing her body into several pin-like shapes. Handy screams, and suffers the same fate. Their bodies are revealed to have been mangled into the shape of ten bowling pins. In the next scene, Lumpy, dressed as a surgeon, is shown up close to be focusing hard on something, which turns out to be a jigsaw puzzle. A gurney with a mangled Handy and Petunia on top suddenly rolls in, and Lumpy gets to work. Handy wakes up in a hospital bed in a fright with his entire body from the neck down covered by a blanket. He looks around and smiles, relieved. When he flops back on his pillow, he hears muffled screaming coming from behind him. He sits up, and it is shown that Petunia and Handy are sewn together, back to back. They both scream, and Lumpy obliviously approves his work. As he turns to leave, Petunia taps him on the shoulder with his arms, which he had accidentally sewn onto the two during surgery. Lumpy looks at his stubs and screams as Petunia's bird flies in the window and lands on Handy's hat. Petunia smiles, but the bird pulls at the stitches holding her and Handy together. With the stitch-thread in its mouth, the bird flies off, causing Handy and Petunia to spin around until they break into pieces. The episode ends up with a close up of one of their hearts, which has one of Lumpy's puzzle pieces sewn to it. Moral *"The spaces between your fingers are there for someone to fill them." Deaths #Petunia and Handy fly apart after being sewn together, thanks to Petunia's pet bird. Injuries #Petunia has her hands sliced off by a window and is later crushed by a pinsetter. #Handy is crushed by a pinsetter. #Lumpy unintentionally sews his arms onto Handy and Petunia. Goofs #Handy's tools changes places occasionally. #If Handy and Petunia were seen incapable of doing several things, then it would be impossible for them to tie up their bandages (although someone else may have tied them up). #When Petunia and Handy are at the bowling alley, Handy is in the lane to the right of her. However, when she knocks down her pins, she is in the lane to the right of Handy. #Handy went down the bowling alley first, so technically, he should have been crushed by the pinsetter before Petunia was. #When Lumpy is doing a puzzle his left antler is pointing up and his right is pointing down, but when he realizes he has no hands his left antler is pointing down and his right is pointing up. #When it reveals that Petunia and Handy are sewn together, Petunia's flower is missing (while Lumpy may have removed it during the surgery, Handy still had his hard hat and Petunia still had her air freshener). #When Petunia reaches the cage for her bird, her hand gets longer. Trivia #This is one of the few episodes where Lumpy doesn't kill anybody or himself (the bird was responsible for the deaths). #This episode supports Cuddles' and Giggles' relationship, previously seen in The Carpal Tunnel of Love, as well as several regular episodes. #When Petunia can't pick up her bowling ball, she gives Handy's signature scowl. #This is one of the few episodes in which Cuddles is not injured or killed. #This marks the second time that Petunia and Handy co-starred together since House Warming. #This is the first internet episode to star Petunia since From A to Zoo. #This is the first internet episode to star Handy since Shard at Work. #This is debatebly the 2nd episode to have Handy with hands; in addition to being sewn together, post-surgery Petunia and Handy had Lumpy's arms officially giving both Handy and Petunia hands. #This episode is the second Season 3 episode to have the Valentine's Day opening. The first was A Sucker For Love. #This is the first episode in which Cuddles and Giggles's relationship is shown without either one dying. References Sneak Peak on HTF Social. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 3